The Secrets Memories Hold
by Whispering Stars
Summary: Cinderheart finally learns of her past, her past life. Then Starclan explain that she has 2 choices. Die or be reborn a wolf with the Jantos tribe. Now Cinderheart must battle her way through the vicious wolf life to find her memory again.
1. Allegiances

**Cat Allegiances**

(Note: The allegiances go by the Fading Echoes allegiances at the beginning, and because the story is not mostly with the warriors, I will just let all of you look it up on Google to see the allegiances if you really want to. I do not feel like typing one up okay? It took my forever last time!)

**Wolf allegiances**

(Note: these are the wolf characters in my role play in both packs. More wolves might be added over the whole entire story so be prepared. These are just the wolves and the ranks in the beginning of the story.)

**Jantos**

_**Alpha Female:**_ (Leader of the pack)

**Gemmalinn**- Maroon with red underbelly and socks, orange tips of hair. Female

_**Beta's:**_(Second in rank, below the alpha. **Usually** in some way related to the alpha

**Anju-** dirty brown, multi colored legs, marking on rump (colored rings) and under eye (two orange lines) and golden eyes. Male

**Misty-** Pure white female with pink eyes

_**Gamma's:**_ (Third in rank, usually related to the alpha)

**Jill-** Purple female with light Pink eyes

_**Hunters/Fighters**__**:**_ (Defenders and feeders of the pack

**Gus-** Pure black male with scars all over his body and a metal chain bracelet on his paw

**Jenny-** Half fox, half wolf female with green eyes.

**Jango-** Brown male with black spikes of hair and dark brown eyes

_**Pups:**_ (Wolves between the ages of newborn-1 year of age)

**Fire-** Red pelt with a Flame on the hind leg and reddish eyes

**Koltan-** Light brown with darker brown stripes. Male and brown eyes.

**Luna- **Purple and light purple flecked female with a moon on her hind leg and pink eyes. Female.

**Lily-** Grey pelted female with red eyes

**Cailean-** Small blue pup with a white muzzle, tail, and chest. Female. Yellow eyes.

**Catsu-** Black pup with purple stripes and blue eyes. Male.

**Xatus**

_**Alpha Female: **_

**Pandora-** Rust Red, light red underbelly and star on shoulder, black stockings, muzzle, ears and streak along lower back and continues down her tail. Female. Bright blue eyes.

_**Beta:**_

**Melthana-** Black with Red splashes. Dark eyes. Female

_**Elite:**_ (Highest ranking warrior in the pack

**Punk-** Splashes of pink and green with red bangs, blue eyes. Male

_**Warriors/Hunters:**_

**Tala-** Dark red female with pink eyes

**Forest-** Green male with green eyes

**Ruby- **Red eyed female with a light red coat

**Bran-** Brown and black striped male with brown eyes

**Flower-** Beautifully patched female wolf. Black, brown and white patches. Green eyes.

_**Pups:**_

**Bia:** White pup with light grey freckles, pink socks and pink eyes


	2. The Medicine Cat's Secret

**A/N**

**I came up with this idea from my role play. Hope you like it. All of these characters are from my role play I made up with my friend. Except of course for Cinderheart and the other warrior cats. (Note: Role play if Fantasy wolf.)**

**This story takes place... uh sometime after Fading Echos, and for my role play... it takes place right about where we are now (Me and my friend)... which of course none of you know. Keep in mind I said ****after**** fading echoes. Not ****right after**** fading echoes**

**Uh, this is my first warrior fanfic so be kind. (Also I enjoy reviews! :)**

_Disclaimer: I do not own warriors or any of the characters in the books._

The pale morning light spilled slowly into the den. The colder air swirled around the warriors den as the quiet snoring of the warriors echoed throughout the den.

Cinderheart snorted as a foot jutted into her muzzle. She glared at the warrior next to her only to see that it was Lionblaze, tossing and turning. _Stupid furball!_ Cinderheart thought, mildly amused, mildly annoyed.

Cinderheart glanced around the warriors den, most of the warriors were sleeping but a few had raised their heads and were gently lapping at their soft pelts. Cinderheart smiled before getting to her own paws and stretching, arching her back and flexing her shoulders. _I might as well offer to take out a hunting patrol or something. I know I will not be able to fall back to sleep anyway._ Cinderheart thought before weaving her way out of the den.

The late leaf-fall light shined dimly across the clearing. The bitter cold wind hung in the air, signaling the return of leaf-bare, when food is scarce. Cinderheart was not bothered by the cold as much as others, she was used to it with her thicker fur plus the swimming in the cold lake when she was an apprentice helped.

"Cinderheart!" The grey warrior looked up at the sound of the deputy's voice.

"Yes Brambleclaw?" Cinderheart meowed.

"We need a hunting patrol. Take Ivypaw and Icecloud hunting around the Windclan border. Don't cross it though." Brambleclaw meowed.

Cinderheart tipped her head to one side, before nodding. _I am not an apprentice anymore; I know not to cross the Windclan border thank you very much!_ Cinderheart thought before turning away and calling for her apprentice.

"Ivypaw! Hunting patrol!" Cinderheart's order was crisp, even, and not sympathetic. It may be early, but the clan needed to be well fed always.

Cinderheart heard a muffled groan in response. The warrior rolled her blue eyes. _It is not like we had a late patrol last night_. She blinked. _Probably stayed up late with Dovepaw._ _Wait a second…_

Cinderheart eyes narrowed in thought, her eyes glittering suspiciously. _Ivypaw and Dovepaw have not shared a mouse in half a moon, let alone talk much. Why the sudden change of heart? Or was it something else?_

Shrugging, the young she-cat then turned to the warriors den, her tail whisking across the ground with every step. She smiled slightly to herself. _For right now even with leaf-bare coming, the clan is well fed. Our young cats are well trained, and our warriors are in tip top shape. We will be fine._

"Hey Cinderheart! Ready for the patrol!" Cinderheart was jogged out of her thoughts by the young and happy warrior, Icecloud.

"Yep! We just got to wait for Ivypaw." Cinderheart meowed. Just then, her apprentice appeared out the apprentice den, yawning.

"Ready." Ivypaw muttered, her eyes glazed with sleep.

Cinderheart lead her small patrol out of the camp and into the forest. Cinderheart loved the forest, all the scents all the sounds. _Way better then the mountains! _Then the grey warrior blinked. _I have never been to the mountains!_

Just then, Cinderheart heard a snarl coming from the forest.

Cinderheart narrowed her eyes. _What is Jayfeather's problem now?_

"You guys go on ahead; I will be along in a moment." Cinderheart meowed before hurrying away into the forest. Only a few seconds later, she spotted Jayfeather.

The scents all sorts of herbs that Cinderheart could recognize filled the air. Cinderheart smiled. _I always feel... comfortable with herbs. Knowing the names, the scents, the uses. Must be because I was around them so much as an apprentice! _Cinderheart began to realize Jayfeather had been out herb gathering. Yet her mind stayed on the herbs.

As an apprentice, Cinderheart had gotten herself a broken hind leg. The first time it had not healed quiet properly. But after some help from Jayfeather, Cinderheart was able to heal her leg through swimming. _I owe Jayfeather my life in a way. _Cinderheart thought.

Just then, Jayfeather snarling interrupted Cinderheart's thoughts.

"I need your help you worthless excuse for a warrior! Yet you just waste your time at something you will never be good at! You are not a warrior Leafpool! You are a medicine cat! Just because you had kits does not mean you can act like nothing happened!" Cinderheart flinched. It sounded like Jayfeather arguing with Leafpool.

"You cannot tell her Jayfeather!" That was Leafpool. Her normally gentle voice laced with anger and sorrow. _How it must have hurt her to betray her clan like that. To be trapped between your clan and your love. Then watch as her own kits turn their back on her, yelling at her._ Unlike most cats in the clan, Cinderheart felt much sympathy for the former Thunderclan medicine cat. _I have no idea why, I just do._

Cinderheart was just about to leave when she heard her name being used in their conversation only loud enough for Cinderheart to hear.

"I need help! I cannot take on an apprentice yet because there are no cats ready for that and Brightheart is only a helper. She cannot be a medicine cat. I am grateful for her help but this clan needs two medicine cats Leafpool, and the only other medicine cat in the clan is Cinderheart."

Cinderheart eyes stretched wide at what she heard. _What are they talking about? I am not a medicine cat!_ Cinderheart missed Leafpool's response so it was Jayfeather she heard again.

"I have Briarlight who is getting sicker by the minute because she cannot clear her chest! 2 cats with green cough and 2 cats with White cough! Plus I have battle wounds to tend to from that vicious battle with Shadowclan! Yet you just sit there, doing nothing to help your clan! I am going to find Cinderheart!" Jayfeather spat, walking away from his mother.

"Jayfeather! Stop!" Leafpool hissed.

Cinderheart could not hold herself back any longer. She launched herself into the clearing only to nearly collide with Jayfeather.

"Cinderheart! What in the name of Starclan..." Jayfeather meowed, only to be cut off.

"I want answers!" Cinderheart hissed. It was harsher then she meant. Yet her mind was blurred with confusion as memories she did not even knew she had began pouring into her brain. Blinded by confusion, Cinderheart bared her teeth and unsheathed her claws. "What do you mean by I am a medicine cat!"

**A/N**

**I hope you like it, I am not that good of a writer and I am trying to harder to be a better writer.**


End file.
